Rebecca's Hard Gold Adventure
by VampVixen-Cat
Summary: Join the new trainer, Rebecca, as she travels the Johto and Kanto regions of the game Hard Gold! Based upon a basic Pokemon game... well a custom one. Explained further inside! R/R? Very rare, occasional swear words... X3
1. Introduction

**Rebecca's Hard Gold Adventure! Prologue.**

**Btw for those unfamiliar with my previous work on both FF and DA, I have conversations with**** characters who don't exist in real life. ****This introduction is a whole page long**

**Kid: Hey hold on WAIT just a damn moment. What the HELL is this?  
****Dani: That's exactly what I'd like to know Kid. Don't you have other things to finish Vamp? Like, I don't know, two other stories?  
****Me: Psht, no! Well… maybe… BUT I DOWNLOADED THIS AND INSPIRATION HIT!  
****Jayfeather: Now we just wait for her to abandon this story.  
****Me: Oh f*** you Jay Jay. Anyway, Danny spontaneously had to go to the Ghost Zone so he couldn't be here this chapter.  
****Dani: Damnit Danny…  
****Kid: I think he might be there the entire story.  
****Me: Oh he won't. If he's there too long, I told Ember to force him back.  
****Dani: And she listens to you…?  
****Me: HEY! She's cool. And she brightened at the word "force." I also added on a threat she could say that might get him back here.  
****Jayfeather: … What threat?  
****Me: Not for you to know! NOW SOMEONE FREAKING DISCLAIM! You guys get to alternate on who does the disclaimer each chapter. So you figure it out!  
****Jayfeather: …NOT IT! *runs*  
****Dani: *spontaneously disappears into the ground*  
****Kid: Fine I'll do it. Vamp doesn't own Pokémon, the game used for this, or basically anything in this story. Well, perhaps Rebecca could be considered an original character. Now, since she neglected to explain this story, I will. Vamp will be playing the Pok**é**mon ROM called Hard Gold on a NDS emulator called DeSmuME. As she plays it, she will write this story using the exact dialogue that is used in the game. Since the main character is silent and has only ever been made to speak in Pokémon Snakewood, another hack, she will add dialogue for Rebecca so I guess she 'owns' that as well. She will obviously leave useless dialogue out from small, minor characters who don't matter. She will not write in her grinding sessions for obvious reasons. She intends to follow the game and to write this as accurately as possible. If you have read Vamp's "Adventures of Wonderland Online", found on her DA for you fanfiction users, you'll see that she's turned a game into a story before. However, she hasn't updated that in awhile, but the reason for that one was out of her control.**

**Me: Aww! Thanks Kid; that was nice of you to explain. And very nice of you not to make some snarky, mean comment about my complete lack of updates for the Adventures of WLO. Now, adding on to this insanely long introduction (because Kid just has to make things long), I will be adding out of character comments throughout this story. The OOC comments will be bolded. The reason I won't put numbers in parenthesis is because I forget about them. Now, on with the story! Though some of you were probably like "Hell this is too long! I'm not reading this!" and just started on the story XD This whole chapter will be short as it is only Oak's introduction part of the game.**

"... ..."

"Hmm... Interesting..." an unidentifiable voice says. "Huh? Oh! Excuse me, sorry! I was just reading this book here." It says once again. An old man makes himself known, who was the source of the previous voice, and says "Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Professor Oak, but everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world."

A girl who is listening to this man just nods her head and listens intently to what he has to say. After all, he was a rather famous professor, so nothing he says can possibly be information not worth listening to.

"This world is widely inhibited by creatures known as Pokémon" he continued. He then released a blue mouse Pokémon from a red and white ball. "We humans live along-side Pokémon as friends. At times, we play together. At other times, we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Will you please tell me your name?" **(I'm cutting out the boy/girl question because that is just stupid.)**

"Ahh, I see" he says. "Rebecca! Are you ready? Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for you. Dreams! Adventure! Now, I do believe it's time for to head off." (**Dialogue in this paragraph was slightly altered.)**

"Yes, I'm ready!" Rebecca says with a determined look in her eyes. You could tell that she was very excited to start this 'grand adventure', as Professor Oak had put it.

"Then I'll see you later" Oak says, giving Rebecca the signal that it was now time for her to go.

**Yes, this is very, VERY short, and most of the word count is the long ass introduction where Kid and I told you what this was all about ****while also introducing you to my disclaimer slaves.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Rebecca's Hard Gold Adventure! – Chapter 1, The adventure begins.**

**Alright. Here's chapter 1. I usually get a few chapters done before I post a story, so even if I take long to update, I bombard you with chapters. Usually. It doesn't always happen. So, now past the introduction, here is the official beginning of Hard Gold. (Btw, if you want this game, you'll need a NDS emulator and to download both a Heart Gold ROM and a patch for Hard Gold. There are generally patching instructions. You can also generally find more information about the game simply by looking around websites)**

**Dani: Okay so yeah. She usually does get a few chapters until later on when she gets lazy and does one every few months to a year.**

**Me: HEY! Stop being mean to me. On the upside, I won't have to write it on paper and then transfer it to the computer. On the downside, I only fix any errors I made when getting it up so I am not forced to re-read it and edit the text. However, since this is a game based story, that's really not too bad.**

**Jayfeather: This isn't going to be a page long again is it?**

**Me: Good point. We should wipe this out before it gets too long. Who wants to disclaim this chapter?**

**Kid: I did it last time.**

**Dani: Okay, okay, fine. I'll spare Jayfeather the 'trouble', but he has to do it next chapter! Vamp doesn't own the game. She claims all of Rebecca's dialogue and, occasionally, some of the other character's dialogue.**

Rebecca stretches as she stood in the middle of her room. She had just finished cleaning her room and had finally finished by making the bed that sat in the back, left corner of her room. Turning to her computer, she checked her email, and saw that she had an email from her friend, Ethan. She opened up the email and facepalmed when she read the words 'ADVENTURE! EXCITED! I love POKÉMON!' Shaking her head with a sigh, Rebecca closed her email and headed downstairs.

When she went downstairs, her moth approached her and said "Hi, Rebecca! You're finally awake." She mentally laughed because her mom thought she'd been asleep all morning instead of straightening up her room. "Your friend, Ethan, was just here" her mom continued. "He was playing hide and seek with his Marill." Rebecca outwardly laughed this time. Her mom laughed a little bit as well and told her "Oh! I almost forgot. Our acquaintance, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he had a favor to ask of you. You know where his lab is right? Well, it's right next door to us if you didn't know. Do you have everything you need to go out?" she asked.

"Well, I need a bag" Rebecca said.

Rebecca's mom pulled out the requested item and said "here's a bag for you that can be used to carry anything you find. Also, here's a trainer card." **(Save and options 'gifts', along with game control explanation, were cut out for obvious reasons. And thank Arceus for options; the slow text was annoying the hell out of me!)**

Rebecca accepted the items. "Thanks mom!"

"No problem. Now go on! You don't want to keep the professor waiting."

**I interrupt this story to let you know that Black and White main character sprites were used in place of the heart gold and soul silver main character sprites. Also, I should probably say that Professor Juniper's sprite replaces Professor Elm, but it does not use her name. Because this is not the same region, I will be pretending that Professor Elm doesn't look like Juniper's clone and be using him as the professor for this story. That is all.**

Rebecca nods and walks out of the door. As soon as she closes the door, a small blue Pokémon bumps into her. "Oh, hello Marill" she says to the small Pokémon.

"Marill!" it says before running off, probably back to Ethan. **(I actually don't remember if it did that, as I had minimized the game to write and when I brought it back up, the Marill was gone.)**

Rebecca shrugged and turned to her left, instantly spotting the lab. "I wonder what Professor Elm needs me to do" she mumbled to herself before entering the building. She walked up to the professor and waited for him to speak first.

"Hi, Rebecca! I've been waiting for you to get here! Do you know anything about my research?" he asked.

"A little bit, but not a whole lot" Rebecca admitted. She had never paid much attention as all that smart person stuff just wasn't 'fun' enough for her to care about.

"As you already know, Pokémon are carried in Pokeballs these days. However, before Pokeballs had been invented, people would walk with their Pokémon, just like your friend, Ethan, does! Pokeballs are great because they can carry many Pokémon, but walking with them must have some sort of advantage. Perhaps it has something with how they grow or evolve. Rebecca, I would like to give you a Pokémon."

Rebecca looked very excited. She had wanted a Pokémon for awhile now. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, really" Elm said. "I would like you to walk beside this Pokémon, outside of its Pokeball, to see if this brings any special feelings or bonds between Pokémon and people. There is a dive over there that contains a few Pokémon available to choose from." A sound is heard from his computer, and he turns around and checks it. "Oh, hey! I got an email!" he said. "Hm… Uh-huh… Okay…" he said to himself, and Rebecca was curious as to what the email said. It obviously wasn't something random like she had gotten from Ethan. He turned back to her and said "Hey, listen", which immediately made Rebecca focus her attention on the professor. "I have this acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokémon." Rebecca looked a bit skeptical. There was no way that Mr. Pokémon was the man's real name. "He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. I just got an email from him saying that this time, it's for real. It's probably just another Pokémon egg, but we're still so busy with our Pokémon research… Wait! I know! You can go in our place, right? Can we count on you?"

So Elm wanted her to go to this Mr. Pokémon's house to check out something that may or may not actually be something important. That didn't sound like much fun, but he was giving her a free Pokémon, so it was the least that she could do. "You can count on me Professor, don't worry."

"Great! You can go ahead and choose a Pokémon now."

"_Finally. He likes to talk a lot, but I guess that's okay"_ Rebecca mentally said before stepping over to the three Pokeballs. The three available Pokémon were Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. What type did she really want to start with. After considering her options, she picked up the small fire Pokémon's Pokeball. "I think I'll take the Cyndaquil" she said with a smile, and decided to name him Ignis. She let Ignis out and it looked hesitant, but followed her as she walked back to Professor Elm.

"How do you like walking with your Pokémon? It's not bad, right?" he asked.

"No. It's actually kind of cool" Rebecca stated truthfully.

"Great. You can take it all the way to Mr. Pokémon's house. If your Pokémon gets hurt, you should heal it with this machine behind me. It's easy to use; just check the PC sitting on my desk. Mr. Pokémon goes everywhere and finds rarities. His house is just a little bit north of Cherrygrove City. I'm counting on you Rebecca!"

"Don't worry" Rebecca said once again. "I'll bring you what you need. Bye Professor Elm!" Rebecca said with a wave before heading for the exit. She was, however, stopped by Elm's lab assistant.

"I want you to have these to help in your task" he told her before handing her some potions. "Pokémon are weak in the beginning" he explained. "Don't hesitate to use a potion if your Pokémon is in danger of passing out."

"Thanks, I'll remember that" Rebecca said as the assistant went back to doing… smart person things. **(Smart person things = things neither Vampy nor Rebecca understands :D We know the basics!)**

As she exited the lab, she noticed Marill running in circles around Ethan. "Rebecca!" Ethan said as she approached him.

"Yes?" Rebecca asked.

"So you picked a Cyndaquil? It's cute! It'll become more friendly the more you walk with it. You should turn around and talk to it sometimes too. Hey, why don't you show it to your mom?"

"I'll do that" Rebecca told him. Remembering this morning, she asked "by the way, just what exactly was with that random email you sent me?"

"My, uhh, sister made me send it?" Ethan said with a sweatdrop. At the look his friend was giving him, he said "alright! I typed it and sent it randomly to all of my friends. Anyway, see ya!" he told her and ran off without giving her a chance to reply. Marill stopped and said hi to Ignis before it ran off after Ethan.

Rebecca sighed and shook her head, before heading back home. Eager to show Ignis to her mom, she walked up to her mom, who was sitting at the table, and tapped her on the back. She tapped her back, and she turned around and said "Oh, hi Rebecca!" Directing her attention to the small fire Pokémon, she said "that's a cute Pokémon you have!"

"I know right?" Rebecca laughed. Ignis smiled and let out a small laugh as well.

"Professor Elm gave it to you?" her mom asked, still looking at the Pokémon with a smile.

"Yep!" Rebecca replied. "I'd like to stay here, but Professor Elm asked me to do something for him."

"Oh? So he has a task for you? What kind of task?"

"I have to go to some guy named Mr. Pokémon, totally a fake name by the way, and find out whatever big discovery he made that might or might not be actually important."

"… I see" was her mother's reply. "Well, I guess that sounds a little difficult. "But when someone such as Elm makes that request, it must be something important no matter what it is" she said. "Oh, that's right! I completely forgot! Your Pokegear came back from the repair shop" Her mom had a habit of forgetting things. At least she eventually remembered them before it was too late. "Here you go" she said before handing her daughter the piece of technology. "This is something that every trainer should have. You can use it for a few things, including making phone calls. You remember how right?"

"Yes mom" Rebecca sighed. "It isn't that hard to make a phone call."

"Just making sure. Names of the people you can call get automatically registered when you exchange phone numbers. Just select one to give him or her a call."

"_I just said that I knew how to work the freaking phone'_ Rebecca mentally said, slightly annoyed.

"I can't believe it's so easy to make a phone call!" Rebecca mentally facepalmed. **(Not no, but hell no. I will be registering a few people but there are many people who call you to tell you useless crap. I'll probably register those who I *know* will call for re-battles often or give you items, and deal with the random phone calls. I will NOT be typing out any random, useless damn phone calls I receive though.)**

"Neither can I" Rebecca said sarcastically before waving bye to her mom and heading out the door before she could be told any more information she already knew. She knew it was rude to walk out, but there was only so much she could take.

"Alright, time to officially head out of this town" Rebecca said with a determined look.

**A chapter that isn't too bad right? Well I hope so anyway. R/R?**


	3. Cherrygrove City

**Rebecca's Hard Gold Adventure: Chapter 3 – Cherrygrove City**

**Alright, here's another chapter for you guys! Hopefully I ended the last one properly. If not, oh well. My writing could be better but it's not. Hey, at least I use proper grammar. That has to count for something right? OH! By the way, I should probably tell you where my slaves are from since I decided not to take anyone from Pokémon. Death The Kid, from Soul Eater. Dani and Danny, from Danny Phantom. Jayfeather, from Warriors.**

**Kid: Finally an introduction.  
Dani: We are not slaves!  
Danny: To her, we are.  
Jayfeather: Hey, you're back!  
Me: Told you it would work.  
Dani: What did she threaten you with? Or, well, tell Ember to threaten you with.  
Danny: …You really don't want to know. Trust me o-o  
Me: Hehe. Anyway. Disclaiming time.  
Dani: It's Jay's turn!  
Jayfeather: Ugg, fine. Blah blah blah, Vamp owns only things that apply to Rebecca and a bit of character speech, blah blah blah.  
Me: Gee thanks for such a great disclaimer… Jay Jay :3**

Rebecca headed out to Route 29. It was finally time to leave! Well, she thought it was anyway. When she was about to fully leave the town, she was stopped by Professor Elm calling for her. "Rebecca, wait one second!" Walking up to the new trainer and standing beside her, he said "I almost completely forgot about this?" Does everyone have memory problems? "I need to give you my number." Yeah, that actually might be important to have. She registered Elm's number in her Pokegear. "I'll call you if anything comes up" he said before walking back to the lab. **(Fun fact: Elm/Juniper walked backwards to Rebecca XD)**

It took longer than expected as many wild Pokémon decided it was fun to mess with her, but Ignis had no problem dealing with them and had even gotten a little stronger. "Good, I'm in Cherrygrove" she stated as she walked into the city. She decided to head into the Pokémon Center first and make sure Ignis was fully healed.

She was instantly stopped by an old man who ran up to her and said "You're a rookie trainer aren't you? I can tell!" Rebecca simply gave him an annoyed look. "Don't worry, everyone is a rookie at some point!" he continued, either not noticing or completely ignoring her obvious annoyance. "If you'd like, I can teach you a few things." **(Another fun fact: I think it was a glitch but he ran up to Rebecca sideways.)**

"Uhh… okay, why not I guess" Rebecca said with a sigh. She hoped that this went quickly as she had things to do and people to see.

"Okay then! Follow me!" he said and darted up to a building with a red roof that was obviously the Center she was originally headed for. How the hell did this old man move so quickly? He must be super old man. He noticed she was too distracted by how fast he moved to follow him and ran back to her. "Oh, I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "I forgot that you weren't wearing the running shoes. I'll try to go as slow as possible, so try keeping up!"

'_Isn't an old man and a young girl walking the complete opposite? HE should be trying to keep up with ME! Ugg, whatever. I'll just follow him for now.'_ She mentally said, still with obvious annoyance on her face, and followed the old man who actually did not move any slower. **(Yes Rebecca. Follow random old man who wants to show you around. Nothing creepy about that.)**

"This is a Pokémon Center. They heal your Pokémon in no time at all, completely free of charge!" he explained after she had caught up to him. He was, once again, standing in front of the building. "You'll be relying on them a lot, so you better learn about them."

Rebecca just thought _'really? Just REALLY? Anyone can see it's a Pokémon Center without being told. I might be a 'rookie' as he puts it, but I still know at LEAST the basics.'_ She, however, simply nodded her head, too nice to say anything rude to the old man.

He then led her to a blue roofed building with a glass door. "This is a Pokémon Mart. They sell Pokeballs for catching wild Pokémon along with other useful items."

Again, Rebecca had known this information. "Cool" she said, as she figured she should at least say something. Even Ignis was beginning to look annoyed.

He took off again, and she followed him. "Out this way is Route 30. Trainers will be battling their Pokémon there. If you go a little further, you'll find Mr. Pokémon's house.

Finally, she got some useful information from the man. She was surely able to find the path on her own, but at least it was better information than the previous two explanations.

"This is the sea, as you can see" he said after leading her to the large body of water. "Some Pokémon are found only in water.

Well, at least he acknowledged that he had told her something completely obvious. He took off again and she, once again, followed him.

He stopped in front of a plain-looking house. "Here… it's my house" he told her. "For my effort for keeping up with me, I'll give you my running shoes! They're still warm." Rebecca got a slightly disgusted, yet slightly horrified expression and was about to refuse, before he laughed and said "Got you didn't I? Don't worry, these are brand new!" **(Oh you silly old man ;3 Even oldies can troll.)**

Rebecca's eye twitched but she felt better about accepting the pair of shoes. "Uhh, thanks I guess" she said as he totally backwards walked into his home. Okay, now that was weird. She put on the running shoes and did what she was originally going to do before she was rudely interrupted, heading towards the Pokémon Center. **(Oh the fun walking glitches. Then again, he IS a silly old man :D)**

She entered the Center and walked past all the people hanging around in the Center to the pink haired woman behind the counter. She was educated enough to know that every Center was run by a Nurse Joy. "Excuse me" she said.

"Oh, hello there" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your Pokémon to full health. Would you like to heal your Pokémon?" She asked.

Okay, those words sounded perfectly rehearsed. Well, either that, or she'd just said it so many times that it was automatic. Either way, she said "yes please" and set Ignis on the counter, returning him to his Pokeball.

"Okay. It'll only take a few seconds!" Joy told her before picking up the Pokeball and setting it in the machine behind her. As promised, it only took a few seconds as she removed it and handed it back to Rebecca. "Thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon have been perfectly healed. Please come back again at any time!" she told her, still with that perfectly rehearsed tone of voice.

"I probably will, thanks Nurse Joy" Rebecca said and let Ignis back out and heading out of the Center, ready to head out to Route 30.

"It's about time" she said as she walked out towards the route that she would finally find Mr. Pokémon's house at.

**Shorter than the others, but I'm trying to keep going to a town/city for the first time in only one chapter, with her heading to whatever's next in the, well, next chapter. Town re-visits will probably relate to certain quests, and a certain part of a quest will all be in one chapter.**

**Also, I guess this story can also be sort of a walkthrough as I will be leaving none of the official things out. Obviously though, it's in story format instead of strictly informational walkthrough format. It's fun to write though!**


	4. Mr Pokemon

**Rebecca's Hard Gold Adventure: Chapter 3 – Mr. Pokémon**

**Alright, hard story readers, let's get story reading! ... Yeah I don't know either. I'm just being random. So yeah time to play this game.**

**Also, I'm going to complain, because I could of SWORN I hit ctrl+F1 before I closed DeSMuME but I was back to Ignis fighting a damn… some Pokémon when it loaded. So I had to listen to the silly old man again and deal with his crazy walking and trolling.**

**Jayfeather: Quite honestly, I'm pretty sure it was just your lack of an attention span.  
****Me: …Yeah you're probably right… I'm just going to manually save from now on. But I'm ready to continue Hard Gold. I hope this game is complete…  
****Kid: You don't KNOW?  
****Me: I remembered AFTER I posted the chapters on both FF and DA! I've never actually played this specific hack. I dunno, I might be wrong but, shout out warning to the readers, this story will become discontinued if the game happens to not be finished. I'll do a game I know is finished though if that happens… I might do another game anyway. Just not Snakewood. That gave me a headache playing it the FIRST time. For now though, the game moves on, and it's Danny's turn to do a disclaimer.  
****Danny: Fine… Vamp doesn't own the game used for this story. Or the storyline.**

Rebecca started out for route 30, when she was stopped by the old man who had shown her around town earlier and told her useless information. **(We all love the old man.)**

Panting, he said "I made it…"

'_Unfortunately'_ Rebecca thought.

"I forgot about one thing. Here, this is another token from me! Take it" he told her, before loading the map card into her Pokegear. **(I cut out the rest of his dialogue because I was lazy. He just explains about the Pokegear and, really, Rebecca is smart enough to know how to work it. Old men, thinking they know modern technology.)**

As Rebecca thanked the old man, silently hoping that this would be the last she would see of him, she headed out to route 30. Heading upwards, and having to take a detour through a patch of grass, she noticed a potion off to her right. She smiled and picked it up. Someone else's loss is her gain.

A little further up, Rebecca spotted a house with a small tree beside it. "This must be Mr. Pokémon's house" she said.

"Cyndaquil!" Ignis said, seemingly agreeing with her.

Now should she knock or barge in? Barging in sounded more fun. She opened the door and noticed a man sitting at the table. "Excuse me?" she asked the man.

"Oh, hello" he said. "People usually come by my house looking for Mr. Pokémon's house."

'_Damnit all. Wrong house'_ thought a now annoyed Rebecca.

"You did mean to visit my house, right?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Uhh, yes of course I did" Rebecca lied. She didn't want to make him feel bad by telling him the truth.

"How kind of you!" he told her. "Do you… have any apricorns?"

"No, I can't say that I do" Rebecca replied. "Where do you get them?"

"They grow on trees" he explained. "Apricorn trees bear fruit once a day. I have one of those trees too! Apricorns really are something. You can make Pokeballs and other things. They're quite useful! I have a feeling that this was meant to be. I'm so happy that I'll give you this!" He then handed her a box where she could store all the apricorns she wanted.

"Thanks" Rebecca said. So it hadn't been a completely useless detour. She really hoped that Mr. Pokémon's house was close as she walked out of the front door, waving bye to the nice man. Stepping to the side, she plucked a green apricorn from the tree and headed on her way through the grass.

She picked up an antidote as she was walking. Was someone's bag broken or something? Oh well, more items for her! Looking up from where she found the item, she saw a Pokémon battle going on. Unfortunately, the battle was blocking the path that led that way, so she had to go through the grass full of hostile Pokémon. Ignis was able to handle them though.

After she had walked through all of the patches of grass, remarkably with no wild Pokémon appearing (maybe they were afraid of Ignis), she reached a dead end with another house and apricorn tree. "This had better be the right house this time, or else I'm calling Professor Elm and complaining" she said grumpily as she walked right through the front door. **(Because, in Pokémon, people can just WALK into other people's houses unannounced and the house residents just will not care.)**

"You must be Rebecca" a gentlemanly man said as he walked up to her. "It was I who sent an email to Professor Elm earlier." He then walked over to a glass cabinet and removed something from it. He then approached her once again and said "this is what I want Professor Elm to examine", giving her a Pokémon egg. What was inside the egg was a mystery, but it was obviously a Pokémon egg. "A friend of mine in Ectuteak gave it to me. I bet you can't find this kind of egg in Johto. I thought that Professor Elm might be able to tell what this is. He's the best when it comes to Pokémon evolution. That's a quote from the famous Professor Oak."

Speaking of Professor Oak, the famous professor was sitting quietly at the table. Finally approaching the two, he said "and with that… I'm Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher! So you're Rebecca! I was just visiting my friend, Mr. Pokémon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here." He then looked over to the small Pokémon that was at her feet. "Oh, what's this? A rare Pokémon?"

"Yep!" Rebecca replied. "Professor Elm gave him to me."

"I see, you must be helping in Professor Elm's research! I understand why he gave you that Pokémon" he replied.

"Well, yeah, I am sort of helping him" Rebecca said with a small smile on her face.

"Well then, it seems as though you will treat your Pokémon with love and care."

"You can count on that" Rebecca told him.

"Hmm… ah!" he said suddenly. "You seem dependable. How would you like to help me out as well?"

"Of course!" Rebecca said, happy to help the famous professor with anything he needed. "What do you need help with?"

"See? This is the latest version of the Pokedex" he said, showing her a small device. "It automatically records information on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's basically a high tech encyclopedia! I'd like you to have it." He then handed the item to her, which she gratefully accepted. "I would like you to try and complete that Pokedex! But I'm afraid I've stayed too long. I have to get back to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Rebecca, I have a feeling that this is not the last time we'll meet. Let's exchange numbers, just to be on the safe side."

"Sure, that sounds good" Rebecca said as she swapped numbers with Professor Oak. After that was done, Oak left the house. Soon after, Rebecca left the house as well with a wave to Mr. Pokémon. _'I can't help but wonder what is real name is'_ she mentally said. She was a bit amused at the thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her Pokegear started ringing. She answered it and heard Elm's voice. "H-Hello? Rebecca?" he asked, a sense of urgency in his voice. "It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It… Oh, no…"

"Professor, calm down" Rebecca said. "What exactly is wrong?"

"Just please get back here now!" was his only reply before ending the call.

Rebecca let out a sigh. Time to rush back to New Bark Town.

**That wasn't too bad, right? It's short again but I didn't want to combine the rival chapter with Mr. Pokémon. So yeah R/R?**


	5. Meet the Rival

**Rebecca's Hard Gold Adventure: Chapter 4 – Meet the rival!**

**Yay, chapter four where we meet Asshole! ... JUST KIDDING! I won't name him anything inappropriate. However, I did name him Asshole for shits and giggles when I was playing my second playthrough of SoulSilver that I never finished.**

**Kid: So many things that you never finished.  
****Me: I'm lazy like that.  
****Dani: At least she admits it.  
****Jayfeather: Let's see how long it takes to finish this.  
****Danny: Anything could happen. It's Kid's turn to disclaim now, right?  
****Me: Yep!  
****Jayfeather: Try not to make it a whole paragraph long this time Kid.  
****Kid: Hey! I was explaining what Vamp failed to explain last time! Anyway, Vamp doesn't own Pokémon Hard Gold.**

"Guess I better get back then and see just what had Elm so distressed. Ready to go Ignis?" she asked.

"Quil!" Ignis said to her. Before they went on their way, Rebecca grabbed the pink apricorn out of the tree, putting it in her box with the green one. **(Because apricorns are way more important right now)**

Getting back was a bit easier than it was travelling the first time. She could jump down small cliffs. Unfortunately, something prevented her from climbing up the same cliffs, so they caused her many frustrations and detours. As she was heading out of Cherrygrove, she was stopped by a boy with red hair.

"You got a Pokémon at the Lab. What a waste" he told her. Rebecca already didn't like him. "That's a Pokémon that's too good for a wimp like you."

"Just what does that mean?" Rebecca asked him with a glare.

"Don't you get what I'm saying?" he asked. "I, too have a good Pokémon. I'll show you what I mean!"

"Bring it on. I'll kick your butt" Rebecca told him as they got into a battle stance. **(Que intense battle music. Shit just got real folks.)**

**Vampy would like to interrupt this story again to tell you that she will PROBABLY not be describing the Pokémon Battles very well! As I am an idiot and the games do leave very limited ways to describe a battle, it will be short, sweet, and to the point I guess while trying my best to make them cool(ish). Also, I would like to say that I will MENTION random trainer battles along the way, but I will not describe any battles unless they pertain to the plot of the story (Well, I might do a few, including Rebecca's first random trainer battle with… wait for it… JOEY!) If I typed out descriptions for all of the random trainer battles it would be boring and stupid. I will type in OOC comments in the non-described battles what team that the trainer I battled used for you guys who want some game info from this. As I said at some other point (I think on both FF and DA), this story is basically the actual game in story format, so it can be used as a walkthrough so to speak. Unlike a walkthrough, I will not be naming every item I pick up or describing exactly where everything is. That would be boring and stupid and, hey, you're not actually reading this for walkthrough reasons if I'm correct.**

**Vampy apologizes for this interruption and will now continue writing what matters.**

The red haired boy took out a Pokeball and threw it, sending out a Totodile that looked a bit too excited to battle. Rebecca almost felt bad for the small Pokémon in the hands of this stuck up moron. Unfortunately, she only had Ignis to combat the water Pokémon, and sent him out. **(I don't see this boy as a moron, but Rebecca does. She can be a bitch like that.)**

"Ignis, use Tackle" Rebecca commanded and the fire Pokémon rammed into the water Pokémon. Unfortunately, it got up, ready for the battle to continue.

"Scratch it Totodile" the boy said, and Totodile slashed his claws down at Ignis, landing them on the small Pokémon's side. **(Their damage is low to each-other so this will be shortened so I'll describe a couple of other attacks but it'll be stupid to describe them all.)**

"Ignis, use Smokescreen" Rebecca commanded, and Ignis obeyed, clouding the area in a gray, almost black smoke that made it difficult for Totodile to see.

"Totodile, scratch it again!" the boy commanded, and Rebecca smirked when the Pokémon didn't land its hit.

"Hmpf, you're doing okay for someone so weak" he said to her, and Rebecca could hear a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Speak for yourself; you're the one who's losing" Rebecca told him. "Now Ignis, show him who the wimp is and tackle it again" she commanded.

Ignis did as instructed and the Totodile flew back and landed on its back on the ground, clearly knocked out and unable to battle further. **(Smokescreen actually made the Totodile miss a few hits! I always forget accuracy effecting moves for better moves, but I use them while I have them.)**

"Humph, are you happy you won?" he asked as his eye visibly twitched.

"Yes, very happy, thank you for asking" Rebecca replied.

"…Do you want to know who I am?" he asked her. "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer." Rebecca rolled her eyes and noticed his Trainer Card on the ground after he had begun to leave. Picking it up, she read it. Suddenly, he was back in front of her. "Hey! Give it back! That's my trainer card!" he said, snatching the card back. "Oh no, you saw my name" he said before going on his way. **(Moonwalking backwards on his way might I add. I won't say his name until asked it.)**

"We showed him, right Ignis?" Rebecca said after the boy had left.

"Quil!" Ignis said in agreement.

"Well, anyway, we should go see what Professor Elm was going on about. Let's go back home Ignis!" They quickly made their way away from Cherrygrove, across Route 29, and back into New Bark Town. She immediately walked into the Lab and saw Elm speaking with a policeman.

As she approached the two, the cop said "Who are you? We're investigating the case of the missing Pokémon here. 'Rule number 1: Whoever did it will come back to the site'. Oh my, so you must be the one who did it!"

Who the hell did this cop think he was, accusing her like that? She was about to reply with some snarky comment, when Ethan ran up and grabbed the cop's attention. "Hold on a second! She had nothing to do with it! I saw it. There was a red haired boy looking into the building." **(Remember kids, if a boy with red hair shows up creepin' at your window, lock all the doors and hide. Or go outside and kick him where it hurts. It's your choice.)**

Ethan's vague description matched the boy she had battled outside of Cherrygrove perfectly! "Hey, I know someone like that. I battled him and kicked his butt. Ignis is my witness."

"What? You battled a boy like that?" the cop asked her.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"He must be the one who did it… Did you happen to get his name?"

Well it was a good thing that she had seen his card, because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be able to give the cop this information. "His name is Steve." **(This is an obscure reference to YGOTAS, because all of Marik's minions are named Steve, and I have been watching way too much of that lately. I almost typed in Melvin instead of Steve for his name.)**

"Thanks for helping my investigation!" the officer told her.

"Happy to help Officer!" Rebecca replied.

"My next assignment is to search for this red haired individual" he stated before leaving the lab.

"Rebecca! I'm glad that they understand that you are innocent" Ethan told her after the officer left.

"So am I" Rebecca said in agreement. "I don't know how long I'd last in prison."

Ethan laughed and said "well, see you later!" before exiting the Lab as well.

"Rebecca, this is terrible…" Elm said, and Rebecca turned to him.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. They'll find him" Rebecca said with a smile.

Deciding to change the subject, Elm asked "Oh, yes, what was Mr. Pokémon's big discovery?"

"Just thi" Rebecca said and handed the egg to the professor.

"Huh?" Elm asked as he accepted the egg. "This is… an egg, isn't it?"

"It looks like one to me" Rebecca said.

"This egg might be something I've never seen… still, it's just an egg. Mr. Pokémon is always fascinated by eggs. Since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what secret it holds. I'll keep it for awhile to find out about it."

"Alright, that sounds good to me" Rebecca said. "Oh yeah! I figured I would tell you that while I was at Mr. Pokémon's house, I ran into Professor Oak. He asked me to help him in his research and gave me a Pokedex."

"What?" Elm asked, surprise evident on his face. "Professor Oak gave you a Pokedex? That's incredible Rebecca! He is superb about seeing the potential of people as trainers. Wow, Rebecca. I knew you were a little different. Things are going to be so fun!" **(Feed the ego Elm. Just feed the ego.)**

Rebecca smiled. Oak could see good potential huh? Maybe she'd emphasize that Oak saw that she was going to be such a great trainer in Steve's face if she ever saw him again. Calling her weak and a wimp. Well, she'd shown him. "I agree! Things will be fun!"

"Your Pokémon seems to like you, so why don't you take the Pokémon Gym Challenge?" Elm asked. "If you manage to defeat all of the leaders, you'll eventually challenge the Pokémon League Champion!" **(Leaving it out, but Elm also says "or not, haha!")**

Now that sounded like fun! If she defeated the champion, she could definitely rub it in that arrogant boy's face. "I'll definitely be doing that" Rebecca said with a determined smile.

"Just remember, becoming the Champion is not all that easy, but you can certainly challenge Violet City's gym" Elm told her.

"Don't worry; I know that."

"Challenging the gyms scattered around will be a long journey" Elm said. "Before you leave, make sure to talk to your mom."

"I'll do just that. Bye Elm!" Rebecca said and walked out of the lab. She turned and headed to her house, opening the door and walking in. "Mom, I'm home. Well, for just a little bit anyway. I'm going to go become an awesome Pokémon champion and all that fun stuff."

"So… you're leaving on an adventure" her mom said.

"Well, yeah I am" Rebecca

"Okay! I'll help too! What can I do for you though?" she asked as she thought of anything she could do to help her daughter. "I know! Every time you receive prize money, I'll save some of it for you. On a long journey, money's important. Do you want me to save it for you?"

Rebecca remembered her mom's spending habits and she likes to buy random things and said "thanks mom, but I think I'm good." **(At least if I'm remembering correctly, she buys you random things with your money. I also just prefer to have it all on me instead of having to go to New Bark Town to get any money my character's mom has saved)**

"Okay, but be careful out there. Pokémon are your friends. When you work as a team, you can accomplish anything!"

"I'll be careful, don't worry. Love you mom" Rebecca said as she headed back out the door.

Her journey was officially started.

**Sorry for the long interruption in this chapter. I won't be doing that often. I promise. By the way, if you are annoyed by my OOC comments throughout the story… I'm sorry. :)**


	6. Violet City

**Rebecca's Hard Gold Adventure: Chapter 5 – Violet City**

**Alrighty, here is a continuation of the, so far, unpopular game-fic thing XD Oh well. It's fun to write and hopefully some people like it. On the upside, I triple saved the game in three different slots so I wouldn't have to redo anything. This chapter will be Route's 30, 31, and Violet City.**

**Kid: It seems that she's going quicker than usual… I'd better not jinx it.  
****Jayfeather: If only that writing inspiration would be directed elsewhere.  
****Me: Jayfeather, stop complaining! It's not like you have anything better to do than disclaim for me. Speaking of disclaiming, it's Dani's turn~  
****Dani: Already that time again? Wow these are going up quick. Vamp doesn't own Pokémon Hard Gold.**

"Alright, I think Violet City is the closest city past Cherrygrove" Rebecca said to herself as she started back out on Route 29.

As she walked out onto the route, she spotted Ethan and Marill. He turned in her direction and said "There you are", approaching her. "Rebecca! You can catch wild Pokémon with Pokeballs. Follow me!"

Was Ethan seriously telling her how to catch a Pokémon? Actually, no, he was showing her. She let out a sigh and followed her friend.

After walking into the grass, a small, purple Pokémon, a Ratatta, jumped out at him and Marill. "Now pay attention" he told Rebecca, who only rolled her eyes in response. He ordered Marill to attack the Pokémon before saying "alright, I've weakened it! Time to throw a Pokeball" and throwing the small ball at Ratatta, successfully capturing it. "See? Just like that! It's better to weaken your target more than I did, or make it sleep or something. You can try all kinds of things to see what works. I'll give you these, good luck!" Ethan then handed her some Pokeballs.

"Uhh, thanks Ethan" Rebecca said as the boy waved and walked back into New Bark Town. "Hopefully there will be no more un-necessary interruptions… well at least he gave me some Pokeballs. I did need some of those."

Rebecca continued onto Cherrygrove city, collecting a green apricorn along the way. She'd found no Pokémon, so hadn't gotten a chance to catch any just yet. After arriving to the city, she headed into the Pokemart. She wanted to buy a few things so she wouldn't run out. After she was done, she headed off towards the next town.

Almost immediately after entering the grass on the route, a Pidgey attacked. Rebecca sent out Ignis to battle it and, when it had been considerably weakened, she tossed a Pokeball at it, successfully capturing the bird Pokémon. "Yes! My first Pokémon! Well the first one I've captured anyway" Rebecca stated as she held the Pokeball in her hands with a smile. She named him Skylar and put his ball on her belt. **(I tend to name my Pokémon randomly and they can get rather uncreative.)**

As she continued up the route, she saw that the Pokémon battle that had previously prevented access to the path route was now over. Well, it would be kind of strange if it were still going on. As she started to head up it, one of the boys who had been battling stopped her.

"My name's Joey. I just lost, so I'm trying to find more Pokémon" he told her, and she gave him her best 'I don't really care' look. "Wait, you look weak! Come on, let's battle!"

Weak? Okay this kid was the second who had called her weak now. "Fine, we can battle. Let's make me kicking your butt quick because I don't want to be stuck here too long." **(Rebecca does not like being called weak XD Also, I'm doing this battle because it is Rebecca's first random trainer battle and, really, who doesn't love Youngster Joey?)**

The boy sent out a Rattata, and Rebecca decided to send out Skylar. It seemed that Skylar only knew two moves, so she had him simply tackle the small, purple mouse. It countered with its own tackle. Skylar had dealt more damage than he had received, and Rebecca ended it with one more tackle from Skylar. **(I trained Skylar a couple levels after capturing him before continuing)**

"Oh… I'm out of Pokémon that can fight…" Joey said with a downcast look. Perking back up, he said "Hey, can I get your number? I'll ring you up to battle." **(Joey will be one of the few numbers I'll be accepting XD)**

"Uhh, sure I guess" Rebecca told him, and the two exchanged numbers.

"I'll ring you whenever I get the urge to battle!" he told her excitedly.

'_And then I can kick your butt again'_ thought Rebecca as she waved bye to Joey.

As she travelled up Route 30, she was stopped by two other trainers. Mikey had been the first to stop her. He was the one who'd beaten Joey before he had. She'd also won against him rather easily. A little ways up, a bug catcher named Don also stopped her for a battle. Ignis and Skylar had taken care of both of his Caterpie. Shortly after that, she reached the next route, which was Route 31.

She went up and passed by a cave, but it was too dark to explore. Maybe she could find something to light it up later. She picked up a potion that was sitting beside the cave and continued on. She picked a black apricorn off of the tree and, seeing the cliff and a tree blocking the only way to get up it, sighed and went around.

She immediately encountered a bug catcher named Wade, who was surprisingly difficult to beat. A few potions and a fainted Skylar later, she finally succeeded. Skylar and Ignis had each learned a new move while battle Wade though. Skylar learned Gust and Ignis learned Ember. Directly after beating Wade, Joey was calling her. Wow, he wanted a rematch already? She answered the call, and he said "Rebecca, howdy! It's Joey, how are you? Hey, do you remember my super-cool Rattata? My Rattata is different from regular Rattata. It's like my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata. Do you know what I'm saying?" He then hung up. Why the hell did he feel the need to call her to tell her how great his stupid Rattata was? Just for that, in the next rematch, she might make Ignis purposefully miss the Rattata with a fire attack and, oh she didn't know, if the attack happened to hit Joey, it wouldn't be her fault! **(I added the call in for simple giggles. This is also the reason I added Joey into my contacts, because I just knew I would get this call!)**

Luckily, there had been no other trainers as Rebecca made her way into the building connecting Route 31 and Violet City.

Halfway through the building, Ethan showed up. Where exactly had he come from? "I knew it was you, Rebecca!" he said. "How did you get past me?"

"Just lucky I guess" Rebecca stated dryly.

"I guess so. Hey, here is something neat for surprising me Rebecca!" he said and handed her a Vs. Recorder. "That can record your Pokémon battles. I have to go now, bye! I won't let you pass me again!" Turning to Marill, he said "come on, Marill!" before heading out the door to Violet City and not giving her a chance to reply.

"Okay then" Rebecca said and took a look at the device that Ethan had given her, before putting it away in her bag. She headed out the door as well and noticed the rather traditional look of the city, including on both the Pokémon Center and the Pokemart. It was a nice change compared to everywhere else, and it had a calming feeling in the air it seemed.

She immediately went into the Pokémon Center to heal up, before exiting and looking for the gym. After exploring around the city a bit, she finally noticed the large building where the gym was located. She walked to the sign and read what it said. 'Violet City Pokémon Gym. Leader: Falkner – The elegant master of flying Pokémon.' "So a flying type gym" Rebecca mumbled. "Alright then, I guess I should be alright with Ignis and Skylar." With that, she entered the gym.

There were two statues and a man standing on a wooden platform. She walked up to the man, and he said "Yo! Champ in the making! You must be here to challenge Falkner, the gym leader, right?"

"That's correct" Rebecca said with a nod.

"You are quite welcome. Well, almost" he told her.

"Almost?" Rebecca asked.

"The city has a tower called the Sprout Tower where trainers go to train themselves" he explained. "Challenging Falkner may be too difficult if you haven't gone through their training" he explained, and then laughed.

"Alright then, I guess I'm off to the Sprout Tower" she said and went to locate it. She thought that she'd seen it while looking for the gym. In fact, it was right behind it. There were several people scattered around on the inside, and in the middle was a pillar that was moving from side to side. That was… strange. She headed up a nearby ladder and began her ascension to the top of the tower.

As she climbed the floors, going up and down various ladders, she encountered three sages named Nico, Chow, and Edmund. All three of them had three Bellsprouts each. Needless to say, they were very easy to beat with both a fire type and a flying type. She had also found a Paralyze Heal and an X Accuracy as she was ascending the tower.

She finally made it to the top, and immediately picked up a potion sitting to the left of the ladder. She couldn't really see much past the pillar, but she did spot three sages. The first two, Jin and Neal, each had a Bellsprout, while the third, Troy, had a Bellsprout and a Hoothoot.

Past the Pillar, she saw the elder talking to… wait, she knew that red hair! He was talking to Steve! "You've showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good…" the Elder said. "Take this Technical Machine. However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh… Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war."

Steve took a step back and was silent for a moment. "Hmpf, he calls himself an Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture that you should be 'nice' to Pokémon… They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokémon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me." Steve then used an escape rope and was teleported away. Magic.

Aww. Rebecca wanted to kick him where it hurts. Why'd he have to use an escape rope? Damnit all, that's just no fair! With a sigh she walked up to the Elder. "Hello there" she told him.

"Ahh, hello! So good of you to come here" the Elder replied. "Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokémon."

Rebecca nodded and got ready to battle the Elder. He shouldn't be too difficult, right? The first Pokémon sends out is a Bellsprout. Ignis took it out easily with an Ember. He lets out another Bellsprout, and Ignis takes it out with yet another Ember.

The last Pokémon he sends out is a Hoothoot. Ignis uses Ember again. Unfortunately, the bird Pokémon then decided that Ignis needed a nap and used Hypnosis, so Ignis was asleep. Rebecca recalls Ignis and sends out Skylar. Skylar gets a tackle and a Wing attack in, before he too is put to sleep. Damnit! Too asleep to move, Skylar is pecked to death. Rebecca has no choice but to hope Ignis will wake up soon. Fortunately, Hoothoot doesn't do as much damage to Ignis as it did to Skylar. After a few attacks from Hoothoot, Ignis wakes up and looks pissed. He Embers the hell out of Hoothoot and it finally fainted. **(God I hate Hypnosis and other sleep inducing moves used on me.)**

Ignis began to glow and change shape. Rebecca gave him an excited look. Ignis was evolving! He evolved into a Quilava, and Rebecca forgot about everything she was frustrated about.

Seeming to ignore the amazing thing that just happened before his eyes, the Elder said "Hmm… the way you battle is quite elegant."

"Why thank you" Rebecca said with a smile.

"You should be able to stand up to Falkner, and also to be able to make good use of this. It's a Technical Machine called Flash. Take it with you!" The Elder then handed the TM to Rebecca. "When a Pokémon learns Flash, you can illuminate caves no matter how dark they may be. You can try it on Bellsprout, for example."

Ah, hah! So that was how she could light up Dark Cave. She'd catch a Bellsprout to teach it to perhaps. She figured that Ignis could probably learn it too, but she didn't want to teach it to him. "Thanks!" she told him, before she walked to the right, picking up an Escape Rope. Oh hey, this must have been placed here just for her. She used the Escape Rope and was instantly teleported outside.

The first thing she did was go directly to the Pokémon Center, because she severely needed to. She then headed back into the gym. The man was no longer blocking her path, so she stepped onto the Platform and it instantly rose her up to a path at the top of the gym. There were two trainers, and then Falkner. The first trainer, a bird keeper named Abe, sent out a Spearow. It was easy to defeat. The next one, Rod, had two Pidgeys and was also easily defeated. She then stepped up to the leader.

"I am Falkner, the Violet City Pokémon gym leader! People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity. I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon!" he told her as both of them got into a battle stance. "I'll show you the magnificent powers of bird Pokémon!"

Rebecca didn't know who was more obsessed with his Pokémon, Falkner with his birds or Joey and his Rattata. Ehh, Joey probably had him beat. The first Pokémon he sends out is a Pidgey. The small bird used Quick Attack, and Ignis fired an Ember attack at it. The bird ate a berry it had been holding… somewhere, probably in its talons, and ate it. Ignis used Ember again, and the Pidgey was burned. It attacked him again, and then the burn caused it to faint.

The next Pokémon he sent out was Pidgey's evolved form, known as Pidgeotto. She had Ignis use quick attack, and Pidgeotto used Air Cutter. Rebecca commanded Ignis to use Ember which hit. Pidgeotto used Air Cutter, but Ignis managed to dodge the attack. A couple of turns later, Rebecca commands Ignis to use Quick Attack, and the bird is down. **(Fun fact, I used like 3 or 4 potions)**

His last Pokémon is Hoothoot, and Rebecca decided to let Skylar out to see if he would be able to battle it and win. Skylar uses Sand Attack and Hoothoot uses Tackle as the beginning attacks. Hoothoot continued to either Peck or Tackle, while Skylar alternated between Gust and Tackle. "We can still Fly!" Falkner said when Hoothoot was close to fainting. A peck from Hoothoot and a gust from Skylar, and Falkner was defeated.

"For pity's sake! My dad's cherished bird Pokémon…" Falkner said with a sigh. "But a defeat is a defeat. Alright, take this official league badge." Falkner handed Rebecca the badge. "This one is the Zephyr Badge. "With that badge, you'll be able to use the hidden move Rock Smash anytime outside of battle." He also handed Rebecca a TM. "By using a TM, a Pokémon will instantly learn a new move. Think before you act; a TM can only be used once. TM 51 contains Roost. It restores half of your Pokémon's max health. There are Pokémon gyms in cities and towns ahead. Make good use of them! As for your next move… I would suggest Azalea Town." **(I left the part where the Pokémon up to a certain level will obey you, because I felt like saying anything along the line of levels would be breaking the 4****th**** wall a bit.)**

"Thanks for the TM and badge Falkner. I think I will go check out Azalea next. Good luck" Rebecca said as she turned and left the gym, stepping onto the platform. The platform took her to the bottom and she stepped off of it and out of the gym. As she exited the building, the phone rang and she prayed to Arceus that it wasn't Joey ranting about his Rattata again. She mentally sighed in relief when it turned out to be Professor Elm. "Hello?" she asked after answering.

"Hello, Rebecca? We've discovered something! The details are… well, I can't really say anything, but we want you to carry that egg! My assistant is in the Pokemart in Violet City. Could you meet him and pick up that egg?"

"Sure thing Professor!" Rebecca replied. She had been curious about the egg since Mr. Pokémon had first handed it to her. She walked to the mart and inside, instantly spotting the assistant, approached him. "Hey there."

"Long time no see Rebecca. I've been waiting for you" he said. "This is from Professor Elm. The thing is… we would like you to take care of an egg!"

"Of course I'll take care of it" Rebecca said with a nod.

The assistant handed her the egg and she carefully took it. "After you left, Professor Elm received a phone call. I have no idea what they were talking about, but after awhile, Professor Elm suddenly cried out 'I can't think of anyone more suited for that than Rebecca!' Then he insisted that I give you this egg. It seems that a Pokémon will hatch from it only if you keep it in your party of Pokémon. That's another reason we've chosen you. Please take care of it!" **(More ego feeding.)**

"I will, bye!" Rebecca said, waving as the assistant left the store. She then restocked on some items and left the mart. When she exited, she was stopped by a woman wearing a Kimono. "Me oh my…" she said. "That egg must be…"

"Must be what?" Rebecca asked the woman, confused. "Mr. Pokémon gave it to me. Well, I guess Professor Elm actually gave it to me."

"I see… so it was handed from Mr. Pokémon to Professor Elm, and then from Professor Elm to you" she said.

"Yeah, that about sums it up" Rebecca replied.

"Now I get it… That egg is truly an important egg. Please do take care of it for me. Is that understood?"

"Yep, understood" Rebecca replied, a bit confused.

She spun around a bit, before saying "I'm counting on you" and walking off.

"Uhh yeah… that was weird" Rebecca said. She then shrugged and went to the Pokémon Center, healing up her Pokémon. When she was done, she stepped out of the building, ready to go to the next town.

**HOLY SHYT THIS WAS LONG! Longer than my others! I almost ended it after Route 31, but I figured I'd combine it all. I'm no longer going to write out battle commands in quotes; I'm just going to describe what happens in the battle. Ready yourself for that damn Pidgeotto btw because it kicks your ass. If you started with Chikorita, you'd better train something else up XD Also, going to start putting my team in this.**

**Ignis the Quilava – Level 16 – Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember  
****Skylar the Pidgey – Level 11 - Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust  
****Egg**


End file.
